The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Currently, hosting computing devices such as Mac and PC desktop computers, laptops, tablets, and smart phones use digital protocols to communicate audio between the computing device and an associated audio interface device (e.g., Speakers, Microphones, Headsets, Audio Interfaces, Synthesizers, Mixers, Effects and Converters). Often this is done using USB communication protocols.
USB communication protocols have a master-slave relationship in which the computing device is designated as the “host” or “master” of the communications to the associated audio interface device (i.e., the peripheral device). FIG. 2 illustrates a master-slave relationship scenario 2100 in which a host computing device 2110 is communicatively coupled with a peripheral device 2130 via a USB connection 2120. USB connection 2120 typically comprises a USB cable that has a USB type A end and a peripheral USB type B end. The USB type A end plugs into a USB host port on a computing device 2110 and the peripheral USB type B end plugs into a port or is directly wired on the peripheral device 2130. Device 2100 and device 2130 can exchange digital audio data via USB connection 2120; however, only device 2110 can act as the “master” of communications, meaning that communications are controlled exclusively by the device 2110.
FIG. 2 also illustrates a multi-host scenario 2200 in which a first host computing device 2210 tries to communicatively couple with a second host computing device 2230 via a USB connection 2220. In this scenario, USB connection 2220 would comprise a USB cable having a first USB type A end and a second USB type A end. Unfortunately, it is not currently possible to connect device 2210 with device 2230 via USB connection 2220 in a multi-host configuration since USB communication protocols are limited to only master-slave relationships. As a result, only one host computing device can control communications between the devices. At the present time, it is not possible for two host computing devices to connect directly to each other to share digital audio data over a USB connection.
It would be advantageous to provide a device or process that solves the problem illustrated by multi-hosting scenario 2200. More specifically, it would be advantageous to provide a device or process in which two or more host computing devices can share digital audio data over a USB connection and/or USB communication protocol. FIG. 2 illustrates an audio pass-through solution scenario 2300 in which a system 2320 is communicatively coupled with a first host computing device 2310 and a second computing device 2330 via two USB connections. System 2320 is configured in a manner that allows devices 2310 and 2330 to share digital audio data via the USB connection in a multi-host configuration.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for devices and processes that allow two or more host computing devices to share digital audio signals via a USB connection and/or USB communication protocol.